


slipping off the course that we prepared

by defcontwo



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Star’s got that look on his face that he used to get when they were teenagers, it was the look that said ‘you and your human ways make me want to put my head through a concrete wall.’ Don’t ever accuse Julio of being nostalgic but damn, has he missed that look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slipping off the course that we prepared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeincosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincosmos/gifts).



> Set post X-Factor #262. Ahhhh, so I've never written these two before, so I'm a bit nervous about that but tally-ho!

“He all right?” 

The cool wood of the steps leading into the church creak underneath the weight of the two of them, Rahne leaning heavily into his side. 

“I don’t know how the hell you can ask that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know how you can think of anyone -- anyone other than yourself right now. I -- if it’d been me. If I’d lost _him_ \-- “

Rahne punches him in the thigh. “Eejit.” 

Julio winces, rubbing at his thigh. Just because she doesn’t look it right now doesn’t mean she doesn’t pack the meanest punch he’s ever been on the receiving end of. “What’d I do?” 

“You ne’er give yourself enough credit, Julio,” Rahne says, tucking her head into the crook of the arm he has slung around her shoulder. “Yer selfish but yer not _that_ selfish.” 

“Thanks,” Julio says with a snort. “You really know how to lay on the flattery, Sinclair.”

“Not my fault you need a good knockin’ to get yer head on straight, Ric.” 

Julio hums. Not like he can argue with that. If there’s one thing about him that’s always been true, well shit, it’s that. 

“I’m serious, though. Is he all right?” Rahne asks, eyes fixed on where Shatterstar is perched under a tree across the way, going through his usual morning stretching routine. 

And the truth is -- the truth is, Julio doesn’t know. He doesn’t know this man who came back from Mojoverse with him. This man who is too quiet, who sleeps too little, who doesn’t linger in bed anymore, all octopus sprawl -- legs entangled with Julio’s, warm hands shoved under Julio’s worn thin t-shirt. 

It shouldn’t be possible for ‘Star to look like that, not with who and what he is. He shouldn’t wake up every day looking like he could use another twenty hours of sleep. He shouldn’t wake up every day looking so defeated. 

“I don’t know,” Julio says, voice hoarse. “I -- mierda, I got no idea what to say to him about what’s happened. Where we were, what we did -- it’s not like I’m surprised it’s got him down like this. It’s pretty much exactly what I expected. But…” 

“Yeh don’t know how to help.” 

“No. I don’t.” 

“Yeh’ll figure it out,” Rahne says. 

Julio wishes he had half her faith but hell, what else is new. 

\---

“Where to next, Julio?” ‘Star says, packing his gear neatly into a duffle bag. They pretty much have just the clothes off their back and whatever the good Reverend John Maddox could spare and Julio finds himself yearning for Monet, attitude and all, because all he’s got in his wallet is pocket lint and ‘Star’s no better. 

Monet, _Christ_. And Jamie, Layla, Lorna -- fekt, he hopes to hell they’re all still alive. 

“New York, I guess. Gotta try and find the rest of the gang, make sure they’re okay.” 

‘Star nods, quiet, the noise of the duffle zipper the only sound in the room. Julio abandons the clothes that he was shoving haphazardly into his own duffle, taking a second to take in the sight of his partner. ‘Star’s got on one of John’s old button-ups, a pale and stiff looking number that’s too small on him, stretching tight enough over muscles as to make Julio’s eyebrow quirk up, give him thoughts that he’d normally entertain chasing after. 

Julio had shaved the beard and hacked off his hair as soon as Rahne so much as put a pair of scissors in his line of vision but ‘Star, unsurprisingly, has kept his shoulder-length hair the way it was after Mojoworld, and it’s tied back now, up in a short ponytail. It makes him seem older for all that it should remind Julio of years and years ago, when they were still awkward and uncertain, shifting around each other; when the enormity of what they felt for each other felt too big to be contained within two bodies. 

“Stop it, Julio.” 

“What?”

“I can feel you worrying from over here,” ‘Star says. He tugs on his white jacket over the button-down, tucking his swords up his sleeves before slinging the duffle over one shoulder. “It’s unnecessary.”

From where Julio’s standing, it looks pretty fucking necessary but he knows from years of experience that there’s no arguing with Gav when he’s like this. 

But that doesn’t mean that there isn’t a huge part of Julio that kind of wants to try his luck. 

“You sure about that, Gav?” 

‘Star mutters below his breath in Cadre before fixing Julio with a glare. “Fekt. Leave it, Julio.” 

“You know what I think?” Julio says, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. ‘Star’s got that look on his face that he used to get when they were teenagers, it was the look that said ‘you and your human ways make me want to put my head through a concrete wall.’ Don’t ever accuse Julio of being nostalgic but damn, has he missed that look. 

“I think we should pay Alison Blaire a visit once we’re done checking on the rest of the team.” 

The lines around Shatterstar’s mouth tighten. “I don’t think that would be a very good idea.” 

“Why not? You did your job, timeline’s set to rights -- why can’t you go see her? Why can’t you talk to her? She’s your mother, ‘Star.” 

“You’re one to talk about being close with your family, Julio,” ‘Star says, striding past Julio on his way out the door, wrenching the door open and yeah, Julio saw that coming, left himself wide open to it, but. 

“Me and my family, dude, that’s a whole other level of fucked, that’s a lost battle and I know it. But you -- you haven’t even stepped foot on the battlefield with this one, man, so don’t give me that bullshit,” Julio barks out. 

“Don’t pretend you’re doing this for me, Julio,” ‘Star hisses, “this is about you and your selfish guilt because you still can’t accept what we had to do back on Mojoworld.”

Julio stiffens because well, mostly because there’s a grain of truth to that. It’s itched at him ever since they left, ever since the decision was made, taken right out of his hands. He’s culpable in delivering the man he loves straight into a shitty childhood that will form and scrape at him in so many ways that can never be undone and knowing that -- knowing that is a little too much to live with, sometimes. 

But he’s not wrong here. ‘Star’s just being a stubborn ass about it. 

Which is a refreshing change, Julio guesses. Normally he’s the stubborn ass in their relationship. 

Rahne’s voice yells up at them from the first floor, calling them down to say goodbye. ‘Star turns back towards Julio before saying, quietly and firmly in Cadre, “Leave it,” before jogging down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time with a clatter.

Rahne and John are waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Julio shakes himself, shoving his problems with Shatterstar to the back of his mind as he moves forward to envelope Rahne in a tight hug, her arms coming up to circle his neck as she buries her face in his shoulder. 

“You ever need anything, I come runnin’, you got that, Sinclair?” 

Rahne nods. “Got it, Ric.” 

Rahne pulls away as Shatterstar moves forward, engulfing Rahne in a hug of his own. A watery smile crosses her face as she faces them both, arms crossed over her chest, as Julio’s heart breaks for her all over again. Rahne Sinclair, the strongest woman he’s ever known. 

“You sure you don’t want me to stay?” Julio asks and Rahne huffs, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m sure, you eejit. Get out of here. You two take care of each other.”

Shatterstar goes to shake John’s hand but John steps back reflexively, a nervous smile crossing his face as he holds up his hands sheepishly. 

“Sorry, uh. No offense, but uh -- “ 

“I tried to kill you once,” Shatterstar says, nodding gravely. “I understand. I did apologize. I wasn’t quite in my right mind.” 

“Yeah, uh -- that’s maybe not as reassuring as you seem to think it is,” John says, tucking his hands in his trouser pockets. 

Julio shakes his head wryly, amused in spite of his shitty mood. “Thanks for the help, Reverend.” 

“And the clothes,” Shatterstar adds, drawing out his swords. “Ready, Ric?” 

Julio closes his eyes, pictures New York and braces himself. A second later, a white light envelopes them and then -- 

New York City. X-Factor headquarters. Or what’s left of it, at least. 

“Fekt,” Shatterstar cries, taking in the sight of their demolished former headquarters. 

“Well, that’s one way of putting it,” a voice calls out behind them. The two of them whirl around quickly only to find Monet perched on a park bench across from their former headquarters. 

“Monet?” Shatterstar asks, dropping his duffle and walking towards her. Monet gives him one of her rare, genuine smiles, the smiles that so few actually get as she stands up from the bench to give him a quick hug. It would have surprised Julio, how close they turned out to be, if he didn’t see it coming. They’re both so smart in a way that others aren’t, in a way that Julio will never be. Sure, Julio can fuck around with computers and he knows his way around a couple dozen law breaking hacking tricks, but Monet and Shatterstar are clever in a way that wins wars, that levels cities. 

“I see you brought your idiot with you,” Monet says, raising an eyebrow at Julio. They don’t hug but she gives him a nod and that’s about as good as they’re going to get. 

Julio shakes his head. “Where’ve you been? And how?” 

Monet scoffs. “Rictor, where haven’t I been? Dead, hell, New York, Vegas -- a special kind of hell in and of itself and then when that didn’t work out, here I am.” 

“Hell?!” Julio and Shatterstar cry out in unison. 

Monet waves a hand idly. “Long story, mostly Guido’s fault.” 

“Where are you headed next?” ‘Star asks, as they all settle down on the bench, the ruins of X-Factor staring down at them. 

Monet shrugs. “Paris. Why not, right?” 

“What about the others?” 

Monet holds up a hand, ticking off each name with a finger. “Jamie and Layla have settled into disgustingly pregnant domesticity. They’re on a _farm_ and we will never be visiting them. Lorna's already got herself a new gig. Longshot is -- alive, I know, but who knows where that fool wanders off to. Guido’s the King of Hell, for whatever good that does. Pip, who knows. Good riddance, I say. Darwin’s in Vegas. And I suspect that you already know where Rahne is.” 

“With John Madrox,” Julio confirms. “Wait, you and Darwin were in Vegas together?”

Monet glares. “Don’t ask any questions and I don’t have to kill you, Rictor.” 

“Paris,” ‘Star says, “I’ve never been to Paris. Julio, shall we go to Paris?” 

Julio opens his mouth to argue but shuts it quickly. It’s never going to get any better if he keeps trying to force the conversation. 

There’s a time when he would’ve forced it anyways. Hell, maybe he’s finally growing up. 

Or maybe Mojoverse did more of a number on him than he realizes. 

“Fuck it, why not? Let’s go to Paris.” 

“Hey, who said I invited you two along, did I say I wanted you to be the annoying second and third wheels on my glorious trip?” Monet says, all faux indignance. 

“I don’t think that’s how that saying goes,” Shatterstar says. 

Monet shakes her head. “Well, boys, let’s get this show on the road. I planned on flying First Class but your way should do in a pinch.” 

Another second and they’re gone, nothing but the rubble of X-Factor left behind. 

\---

In the greater scheme of things, they’re probably not living life in Paris to the fullest right now. If Monet could see them, she’d probably kill them. 

They’re sitting side by side, knees close together, on the sidewalk of a bridge overlooking the Seine, an empty bottle of wine pushed off to the side, as they work their way through the second. 

“This shouldn’t be possible,” ‘Star says, taking a long sip from the bottle, the red wine staining his lips. It makes Julio want to kiss him but he doesn’t, still uneasy as he is about public displays of affection and it brings on an irritance, an old hurt that he thought he’d gotten better at ignoring, shoving down. 

Julio blows out a breath, taking the bottle from ‘Star and taking a deep sip of his own. “What shouldn’t?” 

“I...should not be able to get drunk.”

Julio chuckles. “Dude, you say that every time we drink and every time, you get drunk and wind up reenacting scenes from _Singing in the Rain_.”

“That is an excellent film, Ric, the choreography was very impressive,” ‘Star says, affronted. 

“Whatever you say, corazón.” 

“Ric,” ‘Star says, lolling his head onto Julio’s shoulder, reminiscent of Rahne only a scant few days ago. Christ, what is it with him and redheads. “What if she doesn’t forgive me?” 

“Who?” Julio asks. It takes him a second to click it together, the wine slowing down his thought process, making everything a little muddy, like moving through molasses but when he does, he looks down at the top of ‘Star’s head, takes in the way ‘Star is slouched down against him, the way wisps of bright red hair are escaping from his ponytail and falling into his eyes. He looks -- he looks vulnerable. It’s not a word that Julio is used to associating with his partner, not really -- for all of his flaws, for all of his struggles with getting used to humanity, ‘Star so rarely lets on just how much these things bother him, so rarely lets on just how much the little things can throw him. 

And this is hardly a little thing. 

Julio swallows, mouth suddenly dry. “Then you’ve still got me, corazón.”

It’s the only thing Julio’s got to offer. He hopes it’s enough even when he knows it’s not. 

‘Star hums. “Good.” 

“You mean it, Gav? You want to go track down Alison Blaire?” 

Julio feels Shatterstar shrug against him. “I think -- yes. I’ve lived with this for too long. The time has come.” 

Julio re-settles his arm around ‘Star’s shoulder, curling fingers around cool leather and tugging his partner in close. “Yeah, okay.” 

\---

“Dazzler is currently an agent of SHIELD right now,” Monet says, hanging up the phone in her hotel room. “Which, I have to say, is not something I saw coming. Pop star to goon for faceless organization, not really an obvious transition.” 

“SHIELD?” Shatterstar asks, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Utopia didn’t exactly work out, did it?” 

Monet shakes her head. “Scott Summers is a fool. Always has been, always will be.” 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Julio mutters. Monet snorts. In spite of herself, Julio thinks, by the look on her face. Surprised, like she didn’t expect that to happen. 

There’s something going on with her that she’s not saying. Shatterstar’s mouth opens like he wants to ask but Monet quells him with a look and they just stare at each other for a few seconds before Shatterstar nods, letting her have her secrets. 

“Very well. We’ll be on our way.” 

“Good luck,” Monet says, “and know that while you’re very dear to me, if you try to kiss me goodbye on the mouth, I will punch you through the hotel window.” 

‘Star leans over and kisses her on the forehead. “Acceptable?”

Monet shrugs. “Acceptable. Now leave, so I can finally have some fun in peace.” 

Shatterstar doesn’t need to focus on Julio as an anchor for this -- like with Longshot, he is connected to Alison and he only needs to focus on that connection to bring them to her, wherever it is that she is. 

With their luck, probably square in the middle of a fuck-up SHIELD mission. 

Julio blinks and they’re standing in front of a brightly colored apartment door and when Julio cranes his neck to look outside through the hallway window, he sees a bright stretch of water and the Golden Gate Bridge. 

“San Francisco?” Shatterstar asks. 

Julio nods. “Looks like. You gonna knock on the door?” 

‘Star fidgets. 

“You want me to knock for you?” Julio asks. Shatterstar shoots him an annoyed look, shoulders straightening as he stands up taller. 

“ _No_ ,” ‘Star snaps out, before reaching forward and knocking firmly. They wait a few beats and then the door swings open, Alison Blaire on the other side, her bright hair swinging around her shoulders. 

“Hello?” Alison says, “Uh, it’s Shatterstar, right?” 

‘Star shoots Julio a panicked glance, even as Julio steps up, placing a reassuring hand at the small of ‘Star’s back. 

“Yes, I -- ah, yes, I am Shatterstar. Could we come in? There’s something I need to talk to you about.” 

\---

Julio paces back and forth on the sidewalk outside Alison’s apartment building. It’s been almost an hour and he’s already circled the block twice, bought an over-priced cup of coffee from a shop on the corner and then circled the block again once more for good measure. 

But. The look on Alison’s face when ‘Star had told her the truth, the quiet, sure tone of her voice when she asked for some time alone with her son -- whatever is going on between ‘Star and his mother, there’s no place for Julio there. It’s none of his business. He’d felt like an intruder just standing there, hovering awkwardly over his partner’s shoulder. 

Another hour goes by, though, and he’s going to get arrested for loitering. 

The main front door to the apartment building swings open and Shatterstar comes striding out and he looks -- he looks relieved, lighter than he has in weeks and Julio breathes out a sigh of relief. 

‘Star walks towards Julio on the street, reaching level with a duffle slung over his shoulder and holding what looks like a haphazard care package from Alison that mostly consists of Golden Girls boxsets. Well. At least now Julio knows where he got _that_ from. 

“We are going to keep in touch,” ‘Star says, a soft smile tugging at the edge of his lips. “I have her number.” 

“Yeah, we might want to work on getting a phone first. A place to live, even.” 

“It will need to have a basement.” 

“A -- a what? Why the hell will we need a basement?” 

“For Longshot. He has nowhere else to go and you know how he gets into trouble when there’s no one else around.” 

Julio’s eyebrows raise high into his forehead. “Abso-fucking-lutely not. I did not sign onto weird, creepy domesticity with my father-in-law living in the basement, Gav, and you -- you are having me on, you enormous shit.” 

‘Star turns and gives Julio a bright, beguiling smile that’s too innocent to be even remotely real. “Remember, you were the one who wanted me to be closer to my family.” 

“Shut up.” 

“But _Julio_...”

“We can get him a dog house in the yard, all right? That sound fair?” 

‘Star laughs, reaching out to grab Julio’s right hand, interlacing their fingers. “Yes, Julio, that sounds fair.”


End file.
